fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Echoes of Time
This is the history page of Fushigi Yuugi Wikia. It is more likely to use your talk bubble or sig template when writing. The first part of this can be found here since it got too long. Goal Okay: as Rolo requested, the goal will be 200 articles, then if we reach it, onward to 300. Okay, but getting a HUNDRED contributors is impossible and is nearly going to knock me out and make me sleep for a month. I'm focusing on the FY Forum, and the links and affiliates, and I'm making other more articles to make the article count grow. '''Divinecross speaking: Let's get ready to make another hundred of articles, because we already reached 200, so our next goal is 300...Umm, anyway, thank you all editors for your help and support. Seriously If this is a big series, I'm sure it'll reach 300 articles to be discussed and talked about.Rolo Popularity I, Divinecross, applied for the wiki spotlights. thought it would be handy . Requested a skin Umm, Divinecross again, in the LOGO Creation Wiki, i requested a skin for this wiki. Well, I still have to wait for a reply or a status, because I discovered that the amazing skin of Reborn! Wiki (with a picture in the background) was done in the Logo Creation Wiki. Back Divinecross here, just back from losing internet connection. Affiliate/Linking Banner Project Oh, by the way, anyone is welcome to create a signature template instead of four tidles. Aside from that, I'm working on this wiki's banner in any case we are linked to or affiliated with. ---- Let's see... I need something to say, like... I"M BACK! Actually, I won't be online everyday, but... I'm going to do my best to keep up. ---- |time=HaagasuxTegu 11:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) |text=Hey, this is me, the new man. I've come to tell you that i'll be joining here but will leave once Divinecross leaves. And another thing, there's the talk bubble template available for everyone. }} |time= |text=I divided this page into archives, since it's getting too long. Wiki Missions have been updated. }} Gathering Suzaku Ibun and Kagami no Miko Information |text=Okay, I created the article in Divinecross's place. It is here, but I'll start stocking information tomorrow. }} SDchichiri can read Japanese. i saw a site leaking out very useful and nice information about the game, so it's being translated. YAHOO! Hey, it's me, . We're dropping the project for Kagami no Miko since we've already got that much info. If there's anyone here who could read japanese, that's great. Userboxes project Spotlights AT LAST! Okay,! at last, we have 300 articles. Xion777 created the 300th article. Thanks to all the editors who helped out, we finally reached the goal. I'll explain further tom. on my b-day and throw up a celebration. Actually, the real goal is to reach 400 articles with content. Yay! Hey, heads up, people! The celebration is found here. I'm really proud that we've gone through this much and sticked up with each other this long...nevertheless...Happy Birthday, Divinecross! Spotlights Yo! Yes! We are already spotlighted. Thank you Merrystar for everything. However, this is long awaited , so this is the spotlight logo: Don't forget to spot us from below! Yay! On Hiatus Hey people, here, SDchichiri is lost. As for me, I'm taking a break until next month, because I have business to finish and since the article count is already raised to 300. Don't worry, I'm coming back. Constellation Pages The userboxes project was discarded and the search for the video games informtion was dispersed. To even increase the article count, I've created seperate pages for the Chinese constellations F.Y. is affiliated with. And, I only have SakaSuzuki with me. The wiki's kind of falling apart, but, we're gonna make sure it doesn't. Divinecross will come back in January. Main Page updated It's none other than me (HxT) and SakaSuzuki. The main page has been remodeled! Also, there is a new Wikia feature. New Wikia Feature Related pages appear at the bottom of article pages and offer readers three suggestions for what to read next. Each suggestion is selected from the current article's categories. Divinecross is....I don't know It's me, HaagasuxTegu. But for some reason, Divinecross has left. I'm the only one active here, aside from SakaSuzuki. And, Haliburton817 is leaving in 5 months. The same goes for me. This wiki is not hard ot manage, giving that almost no one comes here. That means....no vandals! Who is? Identities Divinecross has ordered the creation of fake identities of all active users in this wiki. The identity MUST be based on the real person. Fake names that sound realistic will do for the identity, I think... Game Pictures/Media Hey, Divine and I has started with the game information once again. Thanks to the snipping tool, we got an enormous amount of screenshots from Kagami no Miko and Suzaku Ibun. The both of us are restarting the project. =) ...:::Restart:::... All this wiki's projects will be started again. More media content and pictures will be added as well, I think I've gotten back to my normal self and I've decided to work hard once again. Happy anniversary to me, anyway, though I've realized it only lately - I missed editing and raising this wiki so MUCH. And, I'm also clearing the un-needed stuff. Maybe I'm gonna ask for some spotlight opportunity once again. 16:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC)~ I've found someone Finally, this wiki has found someone to fill in the information for the games. Her name is NISHUNE, and she's doing a great job. Ahahaaha Hey, I've been away for months, but I've came back again. With Chapter 36, everything is so messy..a lot has happened in one chapter...Hagas and Temudan dies, Uruki becomes king, I will never have enough editing time to fill all these in the articles T__T GK is becoming even more exciting. I hope for more contributors. 16:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Watercooler